


Tempt

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Demyx is properly brought to the side of Light.





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“I feel like you’ve changed,” Demyx muses, his hands clasped behind his head and his pace slow, his entire being still radiating the same lazy, casual energy that it used to in the organization. Ienzo nods his agreement and privately thinks that Demyx hasn’t changed one bit. He doesn’t have his sitar out, but he does often hum to himself in between the verbal parts of the tour. 

“This is the gummi storage area,” Ienzo continues, pausing at the next doorway and gesturing into the sizeable room, littered with all kinds of colourful blocks. “While the nature of gummi ships and their components isn’t one of our current priorities, we still consider it a topic of interest and fully expect to explore the matter further when we have the time.”

Demyx glances into the room, then obviously dismisses it. Ienzo carries on down the twisting hallway. Out of the blue, Demyx asks, “Have you got any ice cream storage here? I swear everyone I pass in this place is eating ice cream...”

“No, we don’t have such a facility within the castle. But there are a number of ice cream vendors setting up in the town.” Ienzo refrains from stating his favourite and revealing all the fun times he’s had with ice cream himself, because, unlike Demyx, he prefers to stay focused on the task at hand. Indulgences are for after a mission’s finished.

His current mission is to find Demyx a home, preferably with them, and perhaps even convince him to become _human_ again. Ienzo knows Demyx never fully came back to their side, rather just dipped in and out where convenient, but the Light needs as many defenders as it can get, and besides, Ienzo would like to see all his former accomplices find redemption and peace. 

Thus far, Demyx seems largely uninterested in everything Radiant Garden has to offer. They turn the corridor and reach the telltale sounds of sparring—clashing keyblades, grunts, and battle cries. Demyx has never been a fighter, so the training areas are likely to mean nothing to him, and thus Ienzo intends to brush over them and carry on.

Still, he peripherally explains, “This is where we have our training facilities. This floor is the most heavily insulated in the castle, so as to keep the noise from carrying too far. There’s an empty room next door you might be able to practice your si—” Ienzo pauses when he realizes that Demyx isn’t following him.

He backtracks to the last open doorway, where Demyx is hovering over the threshold, unabashedly _staring_.

Terra and Aqua must have just finished their match. The two of them step back from each other, bowing low, their keyblades disappearing. Ventus runs over to congratulate Aqua, though Terra is grinning just as much as she is. It must have been a tough match—they’re both visibly sweating, breathing hard, and Terra’s even forgone his shirt. This, Ienzo realizes, is what Demyx is staring at.

Then Demyx grabs Ienzo’s arm and hisses excitedly, “Do you _see_ those abs? Holy shit! You didn’t tell me you had guys like _that_ wandering around shirtless!”

Ienzo blinks. Guys like that _don’t_ usually wander around shirtless, although Aeleus and Dilan have occasionally stripped down as well during their fiercer matches. Without taking his eyes off of Terra, Demyx breathes, “Is that guy on your side? Like, all the time?”

“Well, yes...”

“And he lives here?”

Ienzo purses his lips. Many of their people don’t yet live _anywhere_ ; they’re all still rebuilding, drifting, and relearning how to find their place in the worlds. Ienzo slowly answers, “Sometimes. He comes and goes... but as Master Ansem has been studying the light of a strong heart and the true power of keyblades, Terra often pops in to help...”

“I’m staying.”

Ienzo blinks. “What? We haven’t even finished the tour...”

“Dude, _abs_! Look at ‘em! I could write a whole symphony about that guy’s beefcake-ery!” 

Ienzo’s never heard something so ridiculous. But he shuts his mouth, because, apparently, his goal’s already been achieved. He promised Master Ansem he’d bring Demyx fully over to the Light, and it seems he has. 

He suggests, “In that case, perhaps we should go up to the living quarters and find you a room...”

“After I meet Mr. Hunky.” 

Ienzo makes a noise of protest, but Demyx is already walking off, so with an exasperated sigh, Ienzo just follows.


End file.
